


Dick Impaled

by NemuiNigen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anus, Awkward Boners, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dick Jokes, M/M, in flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: *shrug emoji*





	Dick Impaled

Yusuke was laying face down on all fours, naked and drained of energy in the Metaverse. There was no helping the poor blue furry, now that he had so little strength to continue fighting, and knew it only best to get this over with as quickly as possible. The chilly artist remained there, breathing heavily and legs spread, anus exposed. Nails dug into the ground, holding himself steady as he arched his back, presenting himself.

On the opposite end of the area was Ryuji, who was also naked (save for his mask) for whatever reason seeing as he was hardly involved in the matter. His persona, Captain Kidd was summoned and taking aim with his canon hand, loaded. *winky face* With a cocky grin about him, Skull raised a hand and point in the general direction of Yusuke’s pulsing poop shoot! “Fire,” he commanded.

With a disturbing  _bang,_ Kidd fired his canon, sending a naked Akira into the sky, flying as high as a skyscraper! True it was magnificent to see. Joker’s massive hard on could be heard, hissing as the wind kissed it. He even did a flip as he started his descent. Joker plummeted and stuck a landing as he penis fucking impaled through Yusuke’s asshole, earning him a scream that not even the reaper would dare approach.

BANG! He was broken inside, blood everywhere. Fox couldn’t help his lungs from wailing out scream after scream, anus pooling crimson body fluids from him as Akira remained perfectly balanced, still inside him.

It was hella.


End file.
